Over My Head - A Continuation
by Chicky1998
Summary: As it's coming up to the 10 year anniversary since 'Over My Head' was published, I've decided to finish the story with my own interpretation - so if you haven't read it, obviously check it out first! All credit to the fantastic Cadd9 RJs debt is getting paid, Verne is back on side, everything seems to be going well for the hedgies. But some secrets just wont stay hidden.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all!

I thought before I started this story, I best post a little note about WHY I'm writing it and, more specifically, why I'm writing it NOW.

Let me take you back to September 29th 2010, when one of the best 'Over The Hedge' fan fictions was published, 'Over My Head' by the glorious Cadd9.

As many of you Over the Hedge lovers will know, this story was sadly never completed. However, the story was a really important part of my childhood, and still all these years later, it's stayed with me.

You may think this is slightly strange, how can a STORY mean so much to someone? Well, it was the friends I made in the review section that were truly important to me. You can tell how important, because here I am nearly 10 years later.

As it's drawing up to the 10 year anniversary since 'Over My Head' was published, I've been feeling very nostalgic for those days. To commemorate the anniversary, I've decided to continue the story in my own interpretation (As I've not heard back off Cadd9 over whether this is okay, or know how he intended to end the story).

So even if this fandom is dead, and no one ever reads this apart from me. I just wanted to say a goodbye to my childhood really! I was 12 when I first read this story and now I'm coming up to 22. What better way to say goodbye then a tribute to the story I loved.

So, I'm going to finish the story of 'Over My Head' as best as I'm able! I'm going back to school in September to study creative writing so this should be good practise! It may be a little more mature then Cadd9 intended it to end, but hay we are all older now!

So I hope you enjoy this story, and of course if Cadd9 is out there and decides he doesn't want me to continue this story, I will take it straight down.

Much love,

Chicky :)


	2. The Flaw In The Plan

**Hey guys, Chicky here! So here is my continuation of 'Over My Head' by Cadd9. I don't know how Cadd9 intended to end this story, so this is just a product of my imagination. I hope someone out there reads it and enjoys it!**

**I don't own Over The Hedge, in any shape or form. Not the characters, the movie or the comic. I'm just borrowing them for a little outing :) Also I don't own the original story, as I'm finishing Cadd9's work! Check it out before you read pleaseeeeeee!**

**I've had this to go since like... March? But I wanted to weight till September so it was close to the 10 year anniversary of 'Over My Head'.**

Chapter One / Chapter Nine: The Flaw In The Plan

The sun was just beginning to arise, casting its golden glow along the horizon. The breeze was warm as it swept away the heavy blanket of night which had shrouded the area. Birds began to awaken and chirp in the trees, welcoming the new morning. All was peaceful and quiet.

The only sound which marred the perfect tranquility of the morning, was the creak and groan of an old red wagon, which was being pulled along the side of the road. The wagon was piled high with all kinds of junk food imaginable. If anyone had been passing by at that time, they would have been so stunned by the sight that they wouldn't have noticed the small figure who was dragging the wagon along with much difficulty.

RJ stopped to brace himself against the wagon, attempting to catch his breath as he peeled off another one of the bandages that had been applied to him by the extremely concerned turtle the day before. Lest he should give away to Vincent that he had even been attempting to heal himself, or heaven forbid, someone else was aiding in his healing. His breath, however would only come in wheezing gasps, and he grimaced at the sight of the deepest wound across his chest. The wound had yet to close, and was continuing to stain the surrounding fur a bright shade of crimson.

"That can't be good," RJ groaned, as he grasped his side with one arm and attempted to stifle the stabbing pain in his ribs. The fresh hope Verne and the family had instilled within him was slowly fading away the closer he got to the cave, and with it the numbness which had been cloaking the worst of his injuries.

When he reached the foot of the vast cave, RJ gave another inner groan. The opening to the cave towered above him, and the journey up alone would be far from forgiving on his already smarting body.

"Vincent, I've brought you the food!" RJ called up to the gaping maw above him. His little black paws were already beginning to shake with fatigue and anxiety. Panic about how he was going to explain coming across the vast haul of food by 'stealing' from his 'former' family, was plaguing his mind. The cruel pangs of pain, which throbbed along with his beating heart, the terrible reminder of what the consequences would be if RJ didn't lie convincingly enough.

"Vincent?... Shane? Ray... Larry?... Anyone gonna come down and help me with this?" RJ shouted up again, already resigning himself to the answer. No. No one was planning on helping the prone raccoon. Taking one last deep breath (Well, as deep as he could manage with the pain in his ribs), RJ began tugging the wagon up the step slope of the cave.

After what felt like hours RJ finally breached the crest of the hill, and came to a halt on the flat surface outside the mouth of the cave. He collapsed panting against the side of the wagon, his sweat mingling with the blood which was beginning to run from the gashes that covered his body. A sleek, slender-bodied weasel reclined leisurely against the mouth of the cave, watching the efforts of the raccoon with barely concealed amusement.

"You should have called, I'd have been more than happy to lend a hand. Anything to ease your, erm, current predicament." A malicious grin spread across Shane's face, as he greedily took in the haul before him.

"I did," RJ hissed through his teeth, as Shane began to walk slow circles around the wagon, while a raven cawed excitedly overhead.

Shane paused and pretended to look completely bemused, "really? How strange I didn't hear you! RAY!" He shouted up to the circling raven, "You hear Skinny yelping away down there?"

The bird cackled, "I heard nothin' Shane! Not a peep!" RJ flattened his ears to his head in annoyance. Why couldn't they just get Vincent, so he could leave?

RJ watched Shane with weary eyes as he gingerly dislodged a bag of Doritos, and threw them carelessly over his shoulder to be caught in the quick beak of Ray.

"You better not eat it all before Vincent sees it," RJ mumbled meekly, as the Raven landed with a gleeful hawk and began tearing into the packet with relish. If Shane heard him he didn't make any acknowledgement, but continued to inspect the load before him as if mentally ticking off a list.

"Well Skinny, I have to say I'm impressed." Shane came to a halt in front of the raccoon, and grasped his shoulder. "How you ever managed a feat like this, in such a short space of time... well, what a mystery!" Shane dug his fingers deeply into RJs already torn shoulder, causing the raccoon to gasp and his knees buckle under his weight. Shane grinned as Ray gave a cackling laugh.

"Here Skinny, you must be staaarrrvin'... how nice would a Dorito be right now! If you beg me nicely, I might just give you a crumb!" The raven hooted loudly, as he circled the raccoons head, bag safely tucked out of reach in his beak.

Even if he hadn't of grabbed a quick bite with his family, RJ didn't think he could even muster the energy to feel any hunger. Just looking at the food before him made his stomach squeeze and churn, or maybe it was because he was in such close proximity to him.

"Yeah, it's almost as if Skinny 'ad 'elp!" A much larger raccoon came lumbering forward, greedy fingers reaching for the haul of food before him. Shane shot Larry a murderous look from behind RJ; who had jumped and turned his head towards the newcomer. "Awwww Skinny's scaaaaarrred! Is ickl wickle tiny Skinny scared that big bad ol' Vince has come to finish him off once an for all? HAHA!"

RJ attempted to stand up straighter but failed miserably as he felt his courage whither inside him at the mention of the bear. "Where is Vincent anyway, thought he'd be first in line to watch me struggle up hill?" RJ asked, shifting nervously as he glanced around him. Determined to look anywhere but into the depths of the cave.

"Vincent's whereabouts are no concern of yours, he'll know you've paid your first instalment, be sure of that," Shane reached out a paw with long dirty claws and fingered the collar around RJs neck. "It's actually your whereabouts, we are so keen to hear about."

RJ felt all the blood drain from his face and his gut clenched tightly. "Wh..a..aaat do y..y..ou mean?" He managed to gasp out.

Larry pulled out the GPs which he'd been keeping clutched behind him and tossed it to Shane, who swiftly snatched it out the air. He waved it tauntingly in RJs face.

"Well we've been keeping a very close eye on this, a very close eye haven't we boys?" Shane smirked at Larry and Ray, who cackled in delight. "And we were very, very concerned to see you very, very close to an area your not meant to visit. Any explanation for that, Skinny?"

RJ swallowed deeply as he looked between the three of them, he was going to have to tread carefully here, extremely carefully.

"If your talking about me visiting my former family, then you'd be right! I did visit them." RJ held his chin up high as Shane watched him with glittering eyes. "I stole from them, I helped collect this food so I have a right to it. You can't honestly expect to me to go around dumpster diving like this," RJ gestured to his broken body. "No, those bastards owe me. I'll take what I can get from them," RJ spat on the ground in reference of his family, praying that the dump site trio were as stupid as he believed.

Shane watched RJ for a long moment, eyes shining and a smile playing on the corners of his lips. Finally, he raised both hands as if in defeat. "Fine, fine I was merely curious. Course you wouldn't go back to them for help, who'd want to help a fuck up like you. Your only worth is paying our debt, and as long as you keep doing that, then you can live another day... Or should I say, your pathetic friends live another day." Shane watched carefully as RJ digested the threat against his family. Then he gently shooed the young raccoon away, "Now back to work Skinny. Cause this," he jabbed his thumb at the haul, "aint nowhere near enough."

RJ backed slowly away, as Shane joined Ray and Larry in tearing into the haul. His legs felt like Jelly and his chest was even more constricted. Every breath was an effort, and the edges of his vision had turned black.

When RJ reached the bottom, and was out of sight of the mouth of the cave, he turned and profusely vomited everything he'd eaten that day.

* * *

"He's lying. You know that right?" Shane told the huge hulking shape of the bear beside him, as he continued to stroke his yellowish chest hair contemplatively.

The huge black bear had been sitting way back in the cave, watching the show. It was amusing, watching RJ snivel and grovel to save his own skin and, at the minute, his families skin. He didn't even know yet that his efforts would prove to be fruitless.

The bear gave a gruff laugh, "It's RJ. I'd be more shocked if was tellin the truth. But whether he's lyin or not, makes no difference." The bear was gazing into the distance, a smug smile playing across his face.

"What ya wan' us to do boss?" Larry called from the back of the cave, where he and Ray were sorting the stash of food that RJ had brought. Larry cracked his knuckles in an attempt to sound threatening, but ended up shaking his hand out in pain.

Shane turned on the large raccoon and snarled, "we stick to the plan you dolt!"

Larry nodded like this made complete sense to him, before a look of confusion spread across his face, "what was the plan again?" Shane growled and face-palmed.

Vincent fingered the tiny GPs screen in his paws before answering, "we let RJ run himself raged. Thinking he's saving his family, bringing us food, doing all he can. But as soon as this week is done, his family dies. Whether he is still with them or not."

Larry looked even more confused. "Why don't we just kill the family now? Why we gotta wait a 'ole week?"

Shane rolled his eyes to the heavens, "because you moron, how is RJ gonna be able to get this much food state he's in?"

Larry's eyes widened in glee as understanding spread across his face. Ray nodded at Shane and Vincent, "And that is why they in charge and you ain't!"

Vincent laughed long and low. "Just keep followin him when he gets the food, come back to me. Tell me everything he says, everything he does. I don't want to miss a second... I've waited too long for this... far too long."

Unbeknownst to those in the cave, a dark shadow lingered outside. And as the voices melted away, the figure slowly retreated

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know! **


End file.
